It has long been known to use electrical outlet boxes to mount switches and receptacles in structural building surfaces such as walls and ceilings. In order to access the wires run behind the walls and ceilings in existing structures, a hole is cut through the wall using a wide variety of tools such as drills, wallboard saws and the like. It is imperative that the hole be cut to the proper size to accommodate the outlet box, so that the box can be securely mounted in the opening placed in the wall and so that the hole can be covered by an appropriate plate or covering.
As may be appreciated, the installer is, therefore, required to carry a variety of cutting implements, as well as alignment and sizing devices so as to accurately cut desired openings in different types of structural walls.
Specialized tools used for cutting holes in structural surfaces such as wallboard and plywood are well known. Examples of such cutting devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,395; 4,969,269; 5,727,189 and 5,867,913. However, to use these tools, it is required that in addition to carrying the appropriate supplies and type of electrical outlet box, a tool matching the desired box must also be carried by the installer.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simple and easy way to cut an appropriate size hole in wallboard, plywood and the like, for installation of an electrical outlet box.